This invention relates to a novel diepoxide compound and to a process for making this compound. In particular, this invention relates to a diepoxide derived from an alkylenediaminetetraacetic acid.
Diepoxide compounds, such as the diglycidyl ether of bisphenol A, are used in the prior art to prepare coatings, films and molded articles. However, resins prepared from aromatic epoxide compounds are deleteriously affected by sunlight. On the other hand, the cycloaliphatic epoxide compounds generally employed in resins exposed to actinic rays are slow to cure. The instant diepoxides avoid these deficiencies of the prior art epoxide compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,296 teaches the preparation of an epoxide compound by the reaction of a carboxylic acid with an epihalohydrin. A quaternary phosphonium or ammonium salt is used as a catalyst.